An Underland Christmas
by Ranguvar27
Summary: The tree is decorated, the dinner is ready, and the guests are arriving soon. The Winter Celebration is well underway-a time for joy, good food, and good friends. Merry Christmas.


An Underland Christmas

Stayne trudged through the snow, dragging a large tree behind him. It was almost time for the Winter Celebration, and Alannah had insisted on a tree. So off to the Wood he had gone to find the perfect specimen. It had taken hours, but he had finally found a tree that was absolutely perfect-an eight foot high balsam. He had felled it with a few strokes of his axe, and began dragging it back to the cottage.

Michael was the first to spot him as he came up the path. "Momma! Daidi's bringing the tree, and it's humongous! I'm going to go help him!"

Alannah came to the door with Victoria in her arms and laughed as he ran down the path towards Stayne. "You do that, lad." She looked over at Victoria, who was staring in wide eyed wonder at the snow that blanketed the ground. "Daidi should be here soon with the tree." She smiled as she noticed Stayne coming up the path, Michael capering around him. "There's Daidi, Victoria."

Stayne dragged the tree up to the cottage, panting. "I…got the tree, love."

Alannah nodded. "I see. Bring it inside, please." Stayne gave her a long suffering sigh, and then dragged the tree inside. Alannah set Victoria in her playpen then went to help him set it in the stand. Once it was up, she turned to Katarina and Michael. "Go fetch the strings of berries that are on the table, please."

They obeyed, returning with their arms full of berry garlands. Alannah handed one to Stayne, and they began to string the tree, Katarina and Michael watching.

"We want to help, Momma." Alannah smiled at Katarina and handed them each a small string of berries. The children grinned happily and placed them on the tree.

After the berries were strung, Alannah helped the children hang the ornaments-small bags of sweets, apples and nuts, dolls, small tarts, Cheshire cats, and white chess pieces as a symbol of the Queen. Finally, Stayne tied a golden star to the top of the tree.

"It looks wonderful, Alannah. But aren't there supposed to be candles?"

Alannah looked at him like he had two heads. "Ilosovic, we have a five year old boy and a two month old girl living in this house. There is no way I'm going to allow candles on a tree. But if you want to burn down the cottage, than by all means-put some candles on the tree."

Stayne nodded. "I take your meaning." He walked over to Victoria, grinning at her. "Hello, little one. Would you like to see the tree?" Victoria gurgled at him and extended her arms.

"Goo."

Stayne laughed, picking her up. "Well, then, allow me to escort you over there." He walked over to the tree, and Victoria stared at it, her blue-green eyes wide with amazement. She reached for the tree, giggling at the soft feel of the branches. Stayne grinned at her. "Pretty, isn't it?" He laughed at Victoria's squeal of delight, and then turned as he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Alannah went to answer it, smiling in relief at their visitor. "Alice, thank you so much for coming over. I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you!"

Stayne peeked around the corner and smiled in puzzlement at Alice. "Alice! Hello, what are you doing here?" He couldn't help but notice the boxes in her arms. "And what's in the boxes?"

Alice grinned. "Alannah came by a few days ago and asked Tarrant to make some outfits for the Winter Celebration. I've brought them over."

Stayne grinned. "I see. Well, Alannah, what are you waiting for? I want to see your new outfit."

Alannah laughed. "Very well. But you have one too, you know. We all do." She turned to Alice, grinning widely. "So, which box has the children's clothes?"

"The top one."

Alannah took the box from her, and handed it to Katarina. "Go on and get dressed, then come back out here so we can see how cute you both look." They were about to leave when she stopped them. "Wait! First, let me get Victoria's outfit." She reached in the box and pulled out a tiny green dress with red trim. "Ilosovic, if you would be so kind as to get her dressed, I'm going to go try on my dress."

She took the second box from Alice and went into the bedroom, then pulled out her new dress, gasping in delight. It was a deep green, with white and red trim, and made of the finest velvet. She held it up to herself, beaming. 'Ilosovic is going to love this.' She dressed, smiling widely at how well the green of the dress complimented her red hair. She grinned wickedly and adjusted the front so her breasts showed a bit better, then went back into the living room.

Stayne was just finishing dressing Victoria when he heard Alice give a gasp of delight. He turned around, and his mind went blank at what he saw. "Alannah…you look….gorgeous."

"Thank you, Ilosovic." Her eyes widened in delight at Victoria. "Oh, she looks so adorable!"

"What about us, Momma?"

Alannah turned and grinned widely at Katarina and Michael. "You both look wonderful! Katarina, you look so lady-like, and Michael, you look very handsome."

They beamed in pride. Katarina's dress was the same deep green color as her mother's and sister's, but unlike theirs it had no other color, and she had a red ribbon tied in her jet black hair. Michael's outfit was a deep blue; with bits of green visible if one looked closely enough. Alannah grinned at Alice.

"Tarrant has outdone himself." She suddenly gave a start of shock. "Ilosovic! Go get your outfit on!"

Stayne blinked at her in surprise. "My outfit? Umm….Aren't I wearing it?"

Alannah huffed her hair out of her eyes and glared at him, hands on her hips. "No. It's in the box on our bed."

"Well….can't I try it on later? I've got…uh….umm…I've got to keep an eye on the tree!" He grinned sheepishly at the exasperated glare Alannah gave him. "Bad excuse?"

"Ilosovic Stayne, get in that bedroom, try on the outfit, and keep it on, otherwise I am locking you out of the room for a week!" Alannah growled in annoyance as he paused, gazing at her pleadingly.

"But…"

"SHIFT IT!"

"Yesdear." Stayne ran into the bedroom, and Alannah sighed, shaking her head in amusement and annoyance.

"I swear, that man of mine. Alice, Tarrant and the twins are coming for dinner, right?"

Alice nodded in affirmation. "Yes, in fact they should be here pretty soon. Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Alannah shook her head. "No, everything's well under control in there. The goose is in the oven, tarts are in the cold cupboard, pudding is on the stove, turnips are mashed, and all that's left is for Tarrant to remember the wine." She turned towards the bedroom door. "Ilosovic, aren't you dressed yet?"

"Yes! Give me a moment." He shouted in reply, and she sighed.

"Fine, but hurry it up a bit, won't you? Tarrant and the twins will be here any minute now." She shifted Victoria to her right side, propping her on her hip, and then turned as she heard the bedroom door open. She gasped in delight at what she saw.

Ilosovic smiled to himself at the dreamy look on his wife's face. He had to admit, he did look rather dashing. His outfit was made of a blue so dark it was nearly black, and looked crisp and new. He had a white tie in his hand, and he approached Alannah. "Could you help me with this? My depth perception is rather lousy."

"Of course. Alice, hold Victoria for a moment, please." Alannah handed her over to Alice, who cooed at her. Victoria giggled.

Alannah tied Stayne's tie, then stepped back and observed the results. The white showed off very nicely against the blue. "You look dashingly handsome, Ilosovic." She took Victoria back from Alice. "Doesn't Daidi look handsome?" Victoria gurgled.

Alice smiled. "Yes, you do look quite nice." She laughed at Stayne's blush of pride, and then grinned as a knock came on the door. "Ah! Tarrant's here!"

Alannah grinned. "Come in, Tarrant!"

Tarrant came bustling in, followed by Arianna and Josiah. "Hello, hello, hello! Are we on time for the Celebration dinner? It all smells so delicious! Is there pudding? What about tarts, cakes, goose, breads, sweets, drinks…"

"Tarrant!" Alannah laughed. "Yes, there are all of those things. Did you remember the wine?" She clapped when he revealed the bottle that he had behind his back. "Splendiferous! Go and set it on the counter, please." He nodded and headed to the kitchen, and Alannah turned to Arianna and Josiah. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine, Aunt Alannah." Arianna answered, and then gave her a pleading look. Alannah laughed, knowing what she wanted. "Would you like to hold Victoria?" Arianna nodded eagerly, and Alannah handed her to Arianna, who beamed and began to coo at her in baby talk. Alice grinned at them.

"She certainly loves her little cousin."

Alannah nodded. "She does. I'm going to go check on dinner, it should be ready soon."

She went into the kitchen and peered into the oven, checking on the goose, and then lifted the lid of the pudding pot. Tarrant watched, interested.

"Is it almost ready? It all smells so delicious!"

Alannah nodded. "It's ready. Ilosovic! Get in here and help me get dinner on the table!"

Ilosovic came into the kitchen. "Yes dear." He retrieved the goose from the oven, setting it on the counter, and the delicious smell filled the cottage. "It looks absolutely mouthwatering, Alannah." He placed the goose on the platter and began to carve, releasing the stuffing in a burst of steam.

Katarina and Michael came running in. "Goose, goose, goose!" They chanted, dancing about, and Alannah laughed.

"Show me your hands first." They extended their hands, and she nodded. "Very good. Go sit. Alice, dinner's ready!"

Once everyone had gotten seated and the food had been served, the Celebration dinner began. Everyone agreed that Alannah had outdone herself with the goose-it was wonderfully moist and tender, and the stuffing picked up the taste quite nicely. The children didn't care too much for the mashed turnips, but they loved the bread and had several slices. After dinner, the pudding was placed on the table to loud applause. Alice breathed deeply. "It smells wonderful! And for once, I'll be able to eat an Underland pudding!"

Alannah, Stayne, and Tarrant burst out laughing. Alice frowned at them, then joined in. "I…I was so startled when that pudding spoke to me! But I was so hungry. I had to cut a slice."

Tarrant tutted at her. "My Alice, don't you know it is terribly impolite to cut someone you've been introduced to?" He tried to look angry, but failed. Alice grinned mischievously at him.

"Yes, Tarrant. I know."

The pudding was a huge success, thick and moist with plenty of plums. After it was devoured, the children played together in the living room-after swearing a solemn oath to not go anywhere near the tree-while the adults went about the task of cleaning up. Once that task was finished, they went to join their children and rest for a bit.

Alannah sank onto the couch, shutting her eyes in relief, and opened them as she felt someone tugging at her hand. "Yes, Katarina?"

"Sing, Momma!"

"Sweetie, I'm really tired, and…" she sighed at the pleading expression on Katarina's face. "Very well. Give me a moment to think of a Song, alright?" Katarina nodded eagerly, and Alannah shut her eyes, letting her Gift come.

Even after all these years, she still wasn't sure how it worked. She just knew it did. She opened her eyes and began to sing.

"_It came upon the midnight clear,  
That glorious song of old,  
From angels bending near the earth,  
To touch their harps of gold;  
"Peace on the earth, good will to men,  
From Heaven's all gracious King."  
The world in solemn stillness lay,  
To hear the angels sing._

_Still through the cloven skies they come  
With peaceful wings unfurled,  
And still their heavenly music floats  
O'er all the weary world;  
Above its sad and lowly plains,  
They bend on hovering wing,  
And ever over its Babel sounds  
The blessed angels sing._

_Yet with the woes of sin and strife  
The world has suffered long;  
Beneath the angel strain have rolled  
Two thousand years of wrong;  
And man, at war with man, hears not  
The love-song which they bring;  
O hush the noise, ye men of strife  
And hear the angels sing._

_And ye, beneath life's crushing load,  
Whose forms are bending low,  
Who toil along the climbing way  
With painful steps and slow,  
Look now! For glad and golden hours  
Come swiftly on the wing.  
O rest beside the weary road,  
And hear the angels sing!_

_For lo! the days are hastening on,  
By prophet-bards foretold,  
When with the ever circling years  
Comes round the age of gold;  
When peace shall over all the earth  
Its ancient splendors fling,  
And all the world send back the song  
Which now the angels sing!" _

At last, the dinner was over, the wine drunk, and all songs sung. After thanking Stayne and Alannah for a lovely time, the Hightopps left for home and bed.

Alannah and Stayne got their three settled, then went into their room, and climbed into bed, snuggling together under the warm covers. Stayne kissed her. "Good job tonight, love."

"Thank you, Ilosovic. I…look! It's snowing!" Sure enough, large flakes were fluttering down. Stayne smiled as he watched. "It's so beautiful." Alannah whispered, and he nodded.

"It is."

He pulled her close, and together they watched the snow, arms around each other.


End file.
